It Might Be Hope
by AttackOnWushuDragon
Summary: With another death of a Survey Corp soldier, Levi loses it. He is under so much stress from fighting the titan and losing teammates that his strong walls begin to crumble and he breaks down. Eren comes to bring a little comfort and a little hope


Levi stood in the pouring rain as he watched another member of his squad being put to rest in the ground. Everyone around him cried, but Levi remained stoic, like the proud and strong leader he was supposed to be. When the pastor said the ending prayer and left, Levi was also the first one to leave the cemetery as well.

While the other squad members were still at the cemetery, Levi stormed back to the Survey Corp Headquarters, into his office and slammed the door behind him. He huffed and sat down behind his desk, staring at the piles of files on his desk. He frowned and picked one up, looking at the profile of his soldiers. One after one, files began to stack up in the _"Deceased" _pile until there were very few files left. After seeing the pile, Levi slowly stood to his feet and in one sudden swipe all of the files, papers, tea cups, lamp, pens and other materials flew off of Levi's desk. He snarled and stomped around his desk, pacing back and forth in anger, muttering angry curses and words. He heard a knock at his door and he growled.

"Come in" he snapped as he walked back to his now cleared desk. A head popped in and Levi saw that it was Eren Jaeger. He sighed deeply and placed his head in hands.

"What do you want Jaeger?" he muttered. Eren slowly walked over to Levi's desk and bowed.

"Heichou, the other soldiers are requesting your presence at our comrades funeral dinner" Eren said softly. He knew what Levi was going through, so he didn't want to push it. Levi looked up from his hands and glared at him.

"I will not be attending" Levi growled. Eren frowned.

"But Heichou…"

"I will not be attending, now is that clear Jaeger?!" Levi shouted, standing up. Eren's eyes widened and he took a step away from his corporal. Levi saw Eren's scared eyes and he sighed deeply.

"I-I'm sorry. The past couple of days has been…difficult…" Levi muttered, putting his head back in his hands. Eren smiled softly and walked behind Levi's desk. He leaned down and back hugged Levi, startling the shorter man.

"J-Jaeger?! Wha-" Eren just squeezed Levi tighter, hushing him.

_You do your work the best that you can _

_You put one foot in front of the other _

_Life comes in waves and makes it's demands _

_You hold on as well as your able _

Levi couldn't believe it…Jaeger was singing to him to soothe his nerves and calm him down. Eren only sang to kids, and maybe Armin at best. Never him. Eren placed his cheek on Levi's head and sighed.

_You've been here for a long long time _

He released Levi and walked towards the large bay windows, looking out at the dark, gloomy sky. He looked back at Levi and smiled.

_Hope has a way of turning it's face to you _

_Just when you least expect it _

_You walk in a room _

_You look out a window _

Eren pointed to the clouds, which had small gaps in them, letting the sunlight stream through in little beams, illuminating the landscape of their home.

_And something there leaves you breathless _

_You say to yourself _

_It's been a while since I felt this _

_But it feels like it might be hope _

Levi smiled a half smile, slowly feeling a little better. As Eren continued to look out the window, Levi placed his chin in his palm and thought out loud to himself.

_It's hard to recall what blew out the flame _

_It's been dark since I can remember _

_I talk it all through to find it a name _

_As days go on by without number _

Eren wasn't facing him, but he could hear everything Levi was saying. A small smile graced Eren's lips as he continued to look out the bay window.

_I've been here for a long long time _

Without facing him, Eren's smile grew slightly bigger as the clouds began to part, the rains that were once coming down in torrents now coming down in soft drizzles.

_Hope has a way of turning it's face to you _

_Just when you least expect it _

_You walk in a room _

_You look out a window _

_And something there leaves you breathless _

_You say to yourself _

_It's been a while since I felt this _

_But it feels like it might be hope_

Levi smiled and got out of his chair and joined Eren by the window. When he stood by Eren's side, Eren pointed to a rainbow that had appeared as the dark storm clouds disappeared and the sun was shining brightly once more.

Eren_: Hope has a way of turning it's face to you _

_Just when you least expect it _

_You walk in a room _

_You look out a window _

_And something's there_

_Something's there…._

_It's hope_

Levi smiled and placed a hand on Eren's shoulder, silently thanking the boy.

Levi: _You walk in a room _

_You look out a window _

_And something there leaves you breathless _

Eren smiled and scooted closer to Levi, wrapping his arm around the corporal's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Levi and Eren: _Hope has a way of turning it's face to you _

_Just when you least expect it _

_You walk in a room _

_You look out a window _

_And something there leaves you breathless _

_You say to yourself _

_It's been a while since I felt this _

_But it feels like it might be hope_

Levi smiled and shut his eyes, leaning against Eren's strong body. He was tired from all of the funerals and deaths. It wore down his strong exterior, slowly revealing his softer, weaker interior. Eren squeezed Levi gently, and grinned.

"Always have hope Heichou….it's all we have left"

* * *

Song link to singer: watch?v=4MRpvt72_e4

It's cute, yet kind of sad? I don't know how to describe it...it's just good, so role with me, k?


End file.
